


Where We Want to Be

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Series: I Want It, I Got It Verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night, i want it i got it verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: It’s been a year since Phil proposed in Paris and now, he’s stood on his wedding day marrying Dan after knowing for so long he is his person. The wedding day and beyond.I Want It, I Got It Timestamp: Dan and Phil’s Wedding
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: I Want It, I Got It Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Where We Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the venue that I chose, [click here](https://www.hitched.co.uk/wedding-venues/hever-castle_4006.htm)!
> 
> This was written for the phanworks advent calendar on Tumblr!

Phil shouldn’t be nervous. In theory, he should be really excited that this day is finally here. But as he sits in his hotel room with his mum, dad, and brother as he gets into his suit and tie, he can’t help but feel nervous. 

They’d been planning this day for over a year now. It was mostly a lot of Dan’s ideas. He wanted lavish, but simple. He wanted white roses and baby’s breath and lace table cloths. He wanted everything to be pretty and perfect and for most of the planning in itself, Phil let Dan take the reign. 

But it’s here now, and they’re getting ready to be married at Hever Castle. 

It was Dan who wanted to get married at a castle, and when they visited Hever Castle, they knew it was instantly the place for them. It was stunning with beautiful rooms and nice staff. Everything was included in the price from the hotel rooms for the guests, the catering, and the florist. So they handed the money over and booked their wedding date. 

And now, here they are. 

Dan wanted to keep up with the traditions, so Phil wasn’t allowed to see him the night before. They had separate rooms where Dan stayed just down the hall from him but it was so hard to go to sleep that night without Dan. 

There was some nights--well, not some,  _ a lot  _ of nights--where Phil would be home alone because Dan was busy traveling for movies or premieres. Phil always tried to go with him, but sometimes that didn’t work. So he’d stay at their cozy flat in Victoria and wait until Dan came home. 

But last night was different, because Dan wasn’t gone. He was just sleeping down the hall and the last time Phil had seen him was at rehearsal the night before. So now, Phil’s feeling eager and anxious, wanting nothing more than to be able to wrap his arms around his lover and hold him close. 

They have their honeymoon booked to Bora Bora where they rented a private villa on the water, secluded from everyone else with their own room service and wait staff. But Phil cheekily knows that they won’t be leaving the bed the entire time. He wants nothing more than to spend the next two weeks with his new  _ husband  _ in the beautiful bower of the bed. 

But they have to get through today first and then they leave tomorrow morning. 

“Are you nervous, honey?” His mum asks him, running her hand up his black suit jacket sleeve. 

Phil nodded, “A bit, yeah.” 

“That’s normal,” His father chimed in. “I was nervous the day I married your mother too.” 

“I don’t know why, I’m nervous,” Phil says. “It’s not like Dan’s not gonna be there. Dan is definitely going to be there and we’re getting married but…” 

“It’s wedding jitters, hun,” Cornelia interrupted, “I saw Dan this morning and he is the same way.” 

Phil bites nervously at his lip and then raises his thumb to his mouth and nibbles on his nail, only to get his mum swatting it away, “Child, you didn’t just spend 100 quid on a manicure two days ago just to bite it off in nervous jitters on your wedding day.” 

Phil put his hand down and fought back a smile. 

His dad looked at his watch and then looked back to Phil, “It’s time to head down.” 

Phil nodded and stood up, letting his mum and dad and Cornelia smooth out his pants all over again. Martyn stood back, watching and laughing at the pruning they were all doing over him. 

They were getting married outside on the lawn in the garden. They had a perfect white arch set up with white chairs covered in delicate white fabric. Phil had seen it all last night during the rehearsal and it made him nearly weep. Everything was perfect, but he wouldn’t have expected any less anyway. 

His mum and brother escorted him down to the arch and he walked with Martyn up to the front to stand by the officiator and PJ, who was his groomsman. He opted for making Martyn his best man. 

Dan made his friend Mimei his bridesmaid, and then his younger brother his groomsman. They were both stood on the other side of the arch and Phil flashed them both a nervous smile. 

He was having his niece, Martyn and Cornelia’s daughter, be the flower girl, and his nephew be the ring bearer and as he heard the music of the piano behind the seats starting, his hands began to shake a bit more. 

Emme and Casper slowly walked up the pristine white aisle between the seats as everyone stood up and watched as Emme threw little white rose petals out in front of them. It was adorable, and Phil couldn’t help but tear up seeing it. As they came up and Casper handed Martyn the rings, Phil bent down and gave them both a hug and thanked them as they ran off to Cornelia and his mum and dad in the crowd. 

Phil knew now this meant Dan would be coming. Dan insisted on walking down the aisle, saying to Phil  _ jokingly  _ that he wanted all eyes on him. Phil didn’t argue because he was the opposite. But now, the music has changed and he looks up to see Dan, walking down the aisle with his father. 

He’s wearing the whitest suit Phil’s ever seen with a black tie. He’s gorgeous, his curls perfectly done, his nails freshly painted, and his face done up a bit with make up. When he makes his way to the front, Phil breaks down and tries to hold back the tears. He knew he was going to be emotional, but he never could have prepared for how hard it actually hit him that this was happening. 

They exchanged their vows and said their “I do’s” and then they turned to each other and exchanged their rings. Phil has never felt so in love in his life as he looked into Dan’s eyes and saw the love pouring back at him. When the officiator told them they could kiss, Phil lunged forward and attached their lips as the cold metal of Dan’s ring sat against his cheek. 

***

“How long do you think before we can ditch the reception?” 

Phil looks at Dan and laughs, “Probably could get away with now but I reckon my mum or Cornelia wouldn’t be too pleased.”

Dan is currently eating his second piece of cake as they sit at their own table, everyone else on the floor dancing and drinking the evening away. 

The moonlight is shining just so perfectly through the arched windows onto the dance floor, and despite the fact that it was raining outside, Phil was extremely happy with how today had turned out. Mostly because the rain held off until the reception started. 

They had a toast and Martyn and Mimei prepared speeches for both Dan and Phil and they were funny and lighthearted but also a bit sappy as Martyn told Dan that he’ll always be part of the Lester family. 

Before they finalized everything for the wedding, they had a serious talk about everything. Paparazzi was surely going to try and ruin their big day so they hired so much security that it was nearly impossible for anyone to even attempt to get near the venue. But they also spoke about what this meant for them. Were they going to change last names? Was Dan going to take Phil’s or vice versa?

In the end, they decided that Dan wanted to hyphenate his name and so from this point forward—or, well when the paperwork got done—Dan was going to be Daniel Howell-Lester. Phil was okay with that, and made sure that Dan wasn’t doing this for societal norms, but Dan reassured him that he wanted to be able to have Phil’s last name and see it at the end of movies and on his awards. Phil had joked around at how conceited he sounded but Dan has just laughed it off. 

Everything was perfect now. As Phil turns his head and looks at Dan who is licking some frosting from his knuckle, he’s convinced more than ever that he’s found his person. He’s found his soulmate that he wants to spend forever with, and he’s glad that’s solidified. 

They leave the reception early. They tried making it out the door and into the hall but Cornelia and Emme stop them in their tracks and ask what they thought they were doing. They just shrugged and laughed and told her that they wanted to get the night started early. She swatted at their arms and then shooed them away, telling them she would cover for them if anyone asked. 

They held hands walking down the hallway, and Dan walked close enough to Phil that their arms never stopped touching the entire way to the stairs. They were going to be staying in Phil’s room from the night before, so they walked to the room and Phil pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Walking inside, the room was adorned with candles and red roses. There were two bottles of champagne on the nightstand and a plate of pristine chocolate covered strawberries all wrapped nicely. Phil’s mouth snaps open and Dan just laughs, “Guess we got some snacks for tonight?” 

“Didn’t you just eat your weight in cake?” Dan asks, teasing Dan for having two pieces. Dan just laughs and shakes his hand. 

“Well,” Dan says, sitting on the bed and undoing his shirt, “is this the time where you ravish me and we consummate the marriage?” 

“We’ve already broken that rule,” Phil laughs. 

Dan rolls his eyes and opens his arms to Phil and Phil’s cheeks heat as he sees the glittering diamond band on Dan’s left hand sparkle so perfectly in the light. 

Phil goes easy, because this is the man he loves and he gets to spend the rest of his night with. His chest is blossoming with pent up feelings of affection and endless words of love as he presses his hands on Dan’s cheeks and kisses him with all that he has. 

They go slow, letting the night drag on as they explore each other as husbands. Before tonight, sex felt like something in their routine. They enjoyed it so they did it often and it was also really  _ fucking  _ good for them both. But tonight was different. It was like senses were heightened to 100 and beyond and everything around was softened to a dim and dull light. 

Phil could tell Dan felt the same with the way his back arched and his hips stuttered to remain against the sheets as Phil thrusted. Dan was being loud, louder than he has been in a long time and some deep satisfaction was flaring inside of Phil at how good he was making his  _ husband  _ feel. He was almost glad now that they left the reception early because he knows Dan can be heard outside of the room. Unless the walls are soundproof, there is no way he can’t be. 

They finish and Phil collapses besides Dan and Dan turns onto his side, resting his head on Phil’s chest as his own chest heaves a few more times to catch his breath. 

They lay like that for a while before Phil’s bladder starts to ache so he pushes out from under Dan and gets up to use the bathroom and clean up a bit. 

He relieves his bladder and then stands at the sink, wetting down a washcloth as he scrubs away the now uncomfortable stickiness. He rinses the washcloth down again and places it on the edge of the sink so Dan can use it too. When he picks his head back up, he sees himself in the mirror and he can’t help but let a smile form on his lips. 

He’d given up on dying his hair black a year ago so his hair is nice soft brown now. His quiff is a little sweaty, a little greasy, but it’s otherwise still styled perfectly. And his eyes look brighter. The blue in his irises is brighter than normal. 

“When you’re done checking yourself out, can I use the bathroom? I really need to pee.” 

Phil’s lets out a loud laugh as Dan’s voice rings through the door. He opens the door up to call back when he sees Dan is already standing right there, “You could have just come in?” 

“Oh, so we’re that married couple already,” Dan teases. 

Phil finds it endearing and he smiles as he leans over and kisses Dan’s cheek gently. Dan blushes and then shoves past him to use the toilet. He tosses Dan the washcloth when he’s done and Dan takes one swipe of the cloth on his skin and winces, “I need a shower. Let’s shower together.” 

And suddenly Phil is being pulled to the shower with Dan leading the way. 

If this is what being married to Dan is going to be like, he’s more than happy to be the one married to him. 

Dan adjusts the water and then steps inside the curtain and holds his hand out, “Coming in?”

“I love you.” 

The words come out of Phil’s mouth before he can really stop them. Dan lets out a giggle, “I love you too, you dork. Now get in here.” 

_ Yeah.  _ Phil smiles as he gets inside the warm mist with Dan hugging him close.  _ He can’t for the rest of his life of this is how it’s going to be.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece, please leave some kudos and a comment and come say hi on my tumblr @yiffandquiff


End file.
